At the Kings Side
by bean21
Summary: When Eilonwy heard the words pronounced by Taran she reeled back. Suddenly breathing became harder than she imagined it could, and she felt as if she had an arrow in her side instead of one being in Rhun's. spoilers for The High King


"_The King of Mona is dead."_

The words so sadly pronounced by Taran stunned everyone.

Glew looked up at Taran in surprise, then back down at Rhun. For once he didn't say anything about when he was a giant, nor did he so much as think of what he could have done once. Instead he looked down at Rhun and thought about what he should have done. He thought of how Rhun had always been so kind to him, even though the former giant had almost taken the young king's life once. He thought of how he should have been more kind in return. Suddenly Glew wanted very much to apologize to Rhun, but it was too late.

Gurgi looked down at Rhun, then began to whimper. He dragged himself over to Taran, who put a comforting hand on the shaggy creature's shoulder. Gurgi continued to whimper, hiding his face in Taran's jacket. He didn't want to think that Rhun was really gone, but he knew deep inside that it was true. Suddenly Gurgi began to shake with sobs.

Fflewddur's mouth hung open, his arms fell limply against his sides. He had always looked at Rhun as awkward, clumsy, but well-meaning. Now he knew that the king of Mona hadn't just been well-meaning, he had been a hero. Fflewddur knew that the bards would sing of Rhun, but he wished there could have been songs without there being such a heavy price to pay. The bard didn't even wipe away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Taran could barely believe the words that he had just said. Gurgi went over to Taran, whimpering in sadness. No, not just sadness, grief. Taran put his hand on his friend's shoulder, but his hand was shaking. Suddenly there came to his mind all the times that he had thought badly of Rhun, all the times he had considered him "feckless" or thought of him as simply a hindrance. He had realized before that Rhun was more than that, but never so much as now. Rhun had save Taran's life before, and now he save all of their lives, and perhaps even it would happen that he saved all Prydain.

Taran had experienced loss before. The first time it felt like someone had plunged a dagger into his chest. Every time after that it felt as if someone had stuck another dagger into the same spot, reopening the wound. Grief-stricken, Taran bowed his head and let the tears roll down his face.

When Eilonwy heard the words pronounced by Taran she reeled back. Suddenly breathing became harder than she imagined it could, and she felt as if she had an arrow in her side instead of one being in Rhun's. Dead? How? How could he be dead? Surely he wasn't! Any second he would open his eyes and greet them again with the usual "Hullo, hullo!", wouldn't he? Eilonwy shook her head in disbelief. Not Rhun! Rhun, who had been so kind to her on Mona. Rhun, who had helped her recover from being under Achren's spell. Rhun, who himself had told his parents that he wouldn't marry her. He who had been a brother to her, dead?

Tears came into her eyes but she stubbornly forced them away. He wasn't dead! But Rhun didn't move. Finally she realized that he really was gone. She wanted to scream, to cry, to run somewhere, anywhere, but she could do nothing, only stand there. The tears wouldn't even come now. It was like she wanted to cry for Rhun, to do something for him, but couldn't. The grief of losing him hurt so bad, she couldn't do anything.

After awhile Gurgi stopped shaking with sobs. Fflewddur and Taran wiped away the tears on their faces. Taran, who had been kneeling, stood to his feet. Both Gurgi and Glew stood as well. Fflewddur looked anxiously at Taran.

"We cannot delay much longer," the bard whispered gently. Taran nodded his agreement, then looked to Eilonwy. She looked back at him and slowly nodded her head, though her whole body felt numb.

Nobody spoke as Taran and Fflewddur raised the burial mound outside Caer Cadarn. Fflewddur said it was fitting that he should be buried outside the place he had saved. They all stood before it silently, and at dusk King Smoit's warriors circled the mound bearing torches. Taran took Eilonwy's hand in his own, but her hand was cold and sweaty. For a few moments she did not grasp his hand in hers, but suddenly she squeezed his hand tightly, as if hanging onto him was all the kept her alive.

In time Smoit's warriors left and the companions stood beside the burial mound in growing darkness. After a few moments Fflewddur stepped forward, close to the mound.

"Good-bye, old boy," he said softly, and with a gentle and sad smile at the others he turned and left. Gurgi stepped forward, placed his shaggy hand gently on top of the mound, and followed Fflewddur. Glew also followed, leaving Taran and Eilonwy alone.

Taran squeezed Eilonwy's hand then let go. He too stepped before the mound where King Rhun had been laid.

"_Farewell, Rhun Son of Rhuddlum. Your seawall is unfinished," he said gently. _"_But I promise you your work shall not be left undone. Your fisherfolk shall have their safe harbor if I must build it for you with my own hands." _

A gentle breeze tugged at Eilonwy's golden-red hair, then gently extinguished the last flame on the last burning torch. Taran turned back to Eilonwy.

"We should go," he said softly.

Suddenly Eilonwy cried out Rhun's name and dropped to her knees, weeping in front of the mound. All the tears that would not come before now came rushing out, and she wept for him who had been as a brother to her. After a few moments, when Eilonwy's weeping had reduced somewhat, Taran gently helped her to her feet.

"We have to let him go, Eilonwy," Taran said gently.

"He was so kind," the golden haired princess said softly. "And he was always so happy and..." her voice trailed off as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Exactly," Taran answered. "Rhun would not want us to grieve overlong for him, would he?"

Eilonwy shook her head, knowing Taran was right. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"But he wouldn't want us to lose hope, either," Taran continued. "We must keep hoping, no matter what. Rhun would want that."

Nodding, Eilonwy turned to the burial mound. "Oh Rhun," she said softly, "what will we do without you? Thank you, Rhun. And farewell." Taran gently took Eilonwy's hand again and they walked together back to the castle.


End file.
